


Red Daughter Sobrevive

by LaessigWagner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaessigWagner/pseuds/LaessigWagner
Summary: Red Daughter sobrevive en la pelea contra Lex Luthor.Red Daughter, empieza a tener cierto cariño por Supergirl





	1. Red Daughter (Hija Roja)sobrevive.

Buen día, este es mi primer fanfic, serán varios capítulos espero que les guste y si me pueden dar ideas para los próximos capítulos, gracias.

Este es un fanfic que va en un espacio temporal al final de la 4ta temporada, cambiando "un poco" el final.

Supergirl se da cuenta de que Red Daughter no es mala.

Supergirl seguía peleando con Lex luthor, la batalla estaba siendo muy intensa, supergirl había dañado el traje de lex, pero lex aún tenía sus nuevos superpoderes, pero supergirl no corría con la misma suerte de tener algo de reserva, el traje que lena había creado especialmente para ella ya había recibido varios impactos del arma de kryptonita de lex, se comenzaban a apreciar en el rostro de la heroína los rastros verdes del daño por la kryptonita.

El siguiente impacto del arma de Lex, la dejaría inconsciente, así que ella sabía que tenía que dar un golpe final a Lex antes de desmayarse; sopló con su aliento de hielo para dejar inmovilizado a lex, y voló lo más rápido que pudo creando por un momento el efecto visual de romper la barrera del sonido, impactando al malvado Luthor destruyendo finalmente su traje.

Pero supergirl uso casi toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y lex también estaba herido, pero aun con más fuerzas que Kara, Luthor se acercó caminando tranquilo hacia la heroína que aun de píe y valiente con los puños preparados, pero con una fuerza igual a la de un humano cansado, entonces lex dijo: - _Este es tu final supergirl, si te derrote a ti será igual de fácil derrotar a tu estúpido primo-_

Mientras tanto J’ohn y Dreamer liberaban a todos los alienígenas que estaban cautivos por lex para quitarles sus poderes, entre ellos Red Daughter, quien pudo localizar rápidamente a Lex y a Supergirl, volando atravezó el suelo y derribo a lex, y de inmediato fue a revisar que Kara estuviera con vida, pero lex se reincorporo rápidamente y gracias a sus nuevos poderes pudo abalanzarse hacia las gemelas, y clavar un cuchillo de kriptonita en el hombro de Red Daughter que cayó al lado de supergirl.

Los efectos secundarios de tener los superpoderes se hicieron notar en Lex, fue ahí cuando las dos kriptonianas usaron su visión de rayo láser y dispararon a lex dejándolo en el suelo, y un momento después la rubia de Kaznia se desmayó.

De algún modo Eve llego al lugar de la pelea viendo a Supergirl exhausta y una Red Daughter desvanecida. Se llevo a Lex con ella y escaparon sin que supergirl pudiera seguirlos.

La siguiente escena es en el departamento de Kara (supergirl había volado con su gemela caída hacia el DEO pero antes de llegar recordó que todo el DEO odiaría a Red Daughter, prácticamente sería llevarla a un lugar donde acabarían con ella, así que se dio la vuelta y fue a su departamento).

Acostó a Red en su cama, no sabía que hacer caminaba en círculos nerviosa, sabía que Red tenía poco tiempo, podría llamar a Alex pero fuera del DEO Alex no podría hacer nada para salvar a Red, así que llamo a Lena:

_-Lena soy yo Supergirl necesito tu ayuda con una herida por kryptonita-_

Lena contesto: _-Claro supergirl estoy en los laboratorios de L-Corp, te ayudaré-_

Rápidamente Supergirl tomo en sus brazos a su gemela, y voló hacia L-corp.

Al llegar al lugar Lena ya estaba lista para ayudar a quien creía iba a ser una herida de Supergirl pero se sorprendió cuando vió que Supergirl llevaba cargando a Red Daughter en sus brazos.

Supergirl exclamó: _\- ¡Lex le hizo esto con un cuchillo de kriptonita! –_

_Lena Nerviosa - ¿Oye cómo sabes que no nos atacará? –_

_Supergirl contestó - ¡Ella ya sabe que todo fue un engaño y que Lex la uso como arma! además ¡Salvo mi vida, por eso esta así!¡Rápido ha estado perdiendo mucha sangre! -_

Lena nerviosa aun algo incrédula comenzó a curar a Red, le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno, una sonda en la vena de su mano, y comenzó a limpiar la herida y tratar de retirar cualquier pequeño rastro de kryptonita. 

Lena notó que Supergirl estaba muy nerviosa y temblorosa casi entrando en un shock nervioso pensando en que quizá Red no pudiera sobrevivir, entonces Lena le dijo a Supergirl: _\- Espera en la antesala me puedo encargar sola, además tú no te ves bien, deberías recostarte en una de esas camillas con lámparas solares-_

Supergirl sin notarlo tenía mucha cantidad de kryptonita en todo su cuerpo que, aunque no la lastimaban si la debilitaban. Supergirl caminó hasta las camillas lenta y tambaleante a mitad de camino se desmayó, cayendo abruptamente al blanco suelo del laboratorio de Lena.

Lena asustada grito: _\- ¡SUPERGIRL! –_ no podía ayudarla ya que Red necesitaba más su atención, así que continúo atendiendo a Red dejando a la superheroína en el suelo, a la vez que habló hacia su teléfono inteligente, _-llama a Alex Danvers-_ Alex respondió a la llamada casi de inmediato - _¿Qué pasa Lena?_ \- Alex preguntó.

- _Necesito tu ayuda ven rápido a los laboratorios de L-Corp_ – Lena contestó.

_-Voy para allá –_ Alex contesto colgando la llamada.

Lena termino de suturar la herida de Red, le puso una venda momentánea y rápidamente fue a levantar a Supergirl y acostarla en la camilla con lampara solar, y regreso rápido a Red, en eso llego Alex

- _¿¡Qué le pasó!?_ \- Alex pregunto totalmente segura que aquella mujer desmayada que estaba siendo atendida por Lena era su hermana. Tomo el brazo de Red, con ambas manos.

\- _Fue herida por un cuchillo de kryptonita, ya suturé su herida, te llamé porque me preocupa supergirl_ – Lena Dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba la hermana de Alex desmayada en la camilla.

Alex miro confundida a Lena quien en seguida le dijo señalando a Red - _Esta es Red Daugther_ -

Alex soltó con desprecio la mano de Red y corrió a ver Supergirl, analizando rápidamente le dijo a Lena - _Tiene mucha cantidad de Krytonita en todo el cuerpo_ \- 

A lo que Lena respondió - _Lo sé, pero lo que me preocupa más es que tuvo un ataque de pánico y se desmayó, revisa sus signos vitales_ -

Alex revisó a Supergirl y noto sus signos vitales normal, _-Todo está normal, tendré que conectarla para analizar su actividad cerebral, pero ¿por qué tendría un ataque de pánico?, ella es muy fuerte-_ Alex preguntándole a Lena.

Lena le respondió a Alex: _-SG estaba muy preocupada por Red Daughter, estaba temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos. –_

Alex dijo: _\- ¿¡Por qué estaría tan preocupada por esa terrorista!?-_

Lena contesto: - _Me dijo que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que fue usada y manipulada por Lex, me dijo que Red Daughter le salvo la vida-_

Alex se quedó en silencio observando a la Red, mientras Lena terminaba de vendar totalmente la herida de Red, y la llevo junto a Supergirl a las camillas con lámparas solares.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, hasta que Supergirl despertó, justo al abrir sus ojos a la primera persona que vio fue a su hermana Alex, quien rápidamente le pregunto, - _¿Estas bien Supergirl?_ -

- _Si_ \- Supergirl respondió con una voz casi afónica y después las hermanas se abrazaron por un momento, después SG, se retiró del abrazo preguntándole con angustia a Alex:

_\- ¿Ella está bien? ¿¡Dónde está!?- Supergirl preguntó._

Alex contestó: _-Si, Red Daughter está bien, se recuperará, está justo aquí a lado-_

Alex se retiró un poco dando espacio para que SG, pudiera ver Red, en ese momento la superheroína se levantó y fue al lado de Red, quien aún estaba sedada por la anestesia.

Supergirl veía a Red con una mirada brillosa, pero a la vez con felicidad y alivio de que se iba a recuperar, cuan Lena regreso al laboratorio.

Lena le dijo a Supergirl _-Me alegra que ya te hayas despertado, ¿Cómo estás? –_

Supergirl le respondió sin dejar de ver a Red: _-Estoy bien, muchas gracias por salvarla-_

Lena le contesto: _-Supergirl deberías tomar una ducha descontaminante para quitarte todos los restos de kryptonita que aun tienes-_

Kara dio una pequeña sonrisa a Red, y volteo a ver a Lena y Alex, quienes la miraban un poco extrañadas, y dijo _-iré a tomar esa ducha descontaminante, cuiden de ella-_

SG se fue a duchar, mientras tanto Lena y Alex se quedaron con Red.

Alex le dijo a Lena: _-¿Crees que realmente Red Daughter, vaya a dejar de estar en contra de Estados Unidos?_ -

_\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que confiar en Supergirl-_ Lena respondió.

En ese momento Red, comenzó a despertar, abriendo los ojos dijo _-¿chto sluchilos’? - (Qué paso en ruso)_

Lena contesto: _-Estas en L-Corp Supergirl te trajo aquí, Lex te hirió con un cuchillo de cryptonita, vas a estar bien._ -

Red dirigiéndose a Lena con su característico acento ruso: _\- ¿Supergirl está bien, ¡donde esta ella!?-_

Lena contesto: - _Tuvo que ir a retirarse toda la cryptonita que tenía en su cuerpo, regresara en cualquier momento-_

Mientras tanto Alex miraba con odio a Red, ya que la noche anterior Red prácticamente había matado a su hermana, pero hoy la había salvado.

Alex dirigiéndose a Red dijo con un tono desinteresado: _-Gracias por salvar a Supergirl-_

Red contesto con verdadera inocencia en su voz: _-Estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, todo fue un engaño de mi Alex-_

En ese momento regreso Supergirl con el pelo mojado y ropa de L-Corp, se dio cuenta que Red estaba despierta y corrió hacia a ella abrazándola y Red respondiendo al abrazo.

Red con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada dijo: _-Lo siento mucho, por todo lo que hice soy una muy mala perrsona. -_

SG contesto: _-No fue culpa tuya no tienes porque disculparte-_

Lena, interrumpió el momento diciendo: - _todo el mundo odia a Supergirl creen que fue ella quien lo hizo y los que saben de Red Daugther la odian a ella, así que será mejor que desaparezcan por un tiempo en lo que arreglamos todo el asunto_ -

Alex comento: - _Tienes razón Lena_ -

Supergirl: _-Nos quedaremos en mi departamento por unos días-_

Las dos rubias pasaron la noche en el laboratorio de Lena, y a la mañana siguiente volaron cautelosamente al departamento de Kara.


	2. Red le cuenta a kara sobre Mikhail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Daughter recuerda a Mikhail, eso la entristece, pero Kara esta ahí para apoyarla.  
> Lena se de cuenta de quien es Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos los lectores, esta es la segunda parte, espero que no hayan sentido tan larga la espera, pero fue un poco difícil escribir mi idea además adaptando algunas de sus peticiones, espero que les guste, y comenten que les gustaría ver en capítulos siguientes.

Después de salir del laboratorio de Lcorp, llegaron al departamento de Kara, como costumbre entrando por la ventana.

Kara le dijo a Red: _-Creo que ya conoces bien mi departamento está casi exactamente igual que como estaba el tuyo, la DEO debe haberlo invadido por completo. -Vamos a la cocina a desayunar-_

Las dos caminaron hasta la cocina, mientras Kara preparaba el desayuno le preguntó a Red: - _Entonces dime cuantas veces te hiciste pasar por mi como Kara Danvers_ -

Red contesto: _-Solo una vez, cuando tu Alex me encontró leyendo tu diario totalmente pensó que era tú y fui a la oficina de Lena Luthor-_

- _¿Y qué tanto leíste de mi diario?_ – Kara preguntó.

Red le dijo: - _Solo lo de los últimos meses y desde que “Vuinn” y Mon el se fueron al futuro._ -

Kara soltó una risa divertida y le dijo a Red: _-Su nombre es WINN. –_ Kara se quedó un poco en silencio con la mirada fija al frente como pensado profundamente en algo.

Red le hablo y la sacó de su pequeño viaje: _\- ¿Qué pasa Superrgirl? –_

Kara contesto: - _No es nada, solo que lo extraño mucho es mi mejor amigo, después de que él se fue me di cuenta de que fácil era mi vida con el cerca de mí, me ayudaba mucho en todo, siempre estaba ahí para mí, nunca me fallo, sé que está haciendo grandes hazañas en el futuro._ -

Red le contesto: - _Por lo que leí todos con quienes haces amistad son buenas perrsonas, excepto conmigo, yo no soy buena perrsona. –_ Red inclino la mirada sintiéndose apenada.

Kara preocupada por el estado moral de Red, le dijo: _-No fue tu culpa, veras que pronto te sentirás mejor contigo misma. –_

Red le sonrió tristemente a SG, y le dijo: _-Gracias Superrgirl eres muy buena. -_

Supergirl le regresó la sonrisa y finalizó: _-Esta bien ya no hay que hablar de cosas tristes, por primera vas a ver películas de comedia, musicales y comerás pizza-_ Red solo se quedó mirando a Kara sin entender lo que había dicho, Kara rio divertida.

Kara contesto: _-Por cierto, puedes llamarme Kara, si estoy con mi traje si me puedes decir Supergirl, y dime ¿cómo te puede decir a ti? porque Red Daughter como que no es un nombre común. –_

Red contestó: _-Solía usar el nombre de “Linda”, pero ese nombrre me lo dio Lex para poder infiltrarrme y conocer la ciudad, no me gustaría seguir usándolo, ¿tú me podrías poner otro nombrre? -_

Kara dijo: _-No lo sé, tu deberías de ser quien lo elija, buscare en internet, a ver si alguno te gusta-_

Kara comenzó a leerle una lista de nombres femeninos, pero Red descartaba todos y le dijo a Kara: - _Elige uno por mí, estaré feliz con cualquierra que sea elegido por ti. -_

La joven reportera le dijo: - _Ninguno de los que están aquí parece que te queden. –_

Kara, chasqueo los dedos en señal de tener una idea y dijo: _-Ahora que recuerdo hay uno que seguro va bien contigo, o conmigo (se ríe un poco)-_ Red Daughter la observaba con atención.

Kara dijo: _-Mi exjefa Cat Grant, nunca se aprendió mi nombre, incluso creo que sabe que soy Supergirl, pero no me decía Kara, me decía “Kira”, creo que te vendría bien ese nombre. -_

Red Daughter tratando de decir el nombre sin el acento ruso: _\- “Kirra”, “kia” “KIRA!”, me gusta mucho y que sea tan parecido al tuyo. –_

Kara noto el tierno entusiasmo de Red, y le contesto con una sonrisa: _\- Ok, de ahora en adelante eres Kira. –_

Kira agradecida y sonriendo le dijo a SG: - _Gracias Supergirl_ -. Se envolvieron en un abrazo con cariño y Kara contestó: _-De nada Kira. -_

Pasaron el día frente a la televisión riendo en ocasiones Kira no entendía la comedia y Kara terminaba por explicarle.

Llego la noche termino la película y Kara le dijo a Red: _-Ya es hora de dormir puedes quedarte en el sillón te traeré unas mantas. –_

- _Buenas noches-_ dijo SG, - _Buenas noches-_ Contesto Kira.

Kara se fue a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a mensajear con Alex acerca de su día, lo que había hecho con Red Daughter , a Alex no le terminaba de convencer que Kara fuera tan cercana a Red Daughter pero no podría cambiar la decisión de Kara, Alex le conto que ya estaban a punto de limpiar el nombre de Supergirl, ya había salido un reportaje de Catco escrito por James y Nia, donde aclaraban todo lo que paso.

Después de media hora de charla entre las hermanas Danvers, Kara recordó que no se había cepillado los dientes, así que se levantó y fue al baño, al pasar por el sofá donde estaba acostada Kira, se dio cuenta que aún no estaba dormida, estaba recostada mirando al techo, Kara sin dar tanta importancia siguió caminando rumbo al baño.

Se cepillo los dientes pensado “ _que pasará con Kira en el futuro, ¿decidirá quedarse aquí o volverá a Kasnia? ¿Tendrá amigos allá?”_

Después de cepillarse, cuando cerro la llave del agua rápidamente noto un sollozo con su super oído rápidamente se dio cuenta que era Kira, _“¿Por qué estaba llorando?, parecía haber pasado un día feliz”_ , Kara se acercó lentamente a Kira quien al darse cuenta de la presencia de su única amiga no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas solo miro tristemente a los ojos a Kara.

Kara se acercó y le dijo: - _Esta bien, tranquila, dime que pasa te ayudara si lo hablas conmigo ¿Por qué estas llorando?_ -

Las palabras de Kara, por alguna razón solo hicieron que Kira comenzara a llorar un poco más por lo cual Kara rápidamente levanto un poco a Kira y le dijo: _\- ven aquí –_ La abrazo por un momento y le dijo _\- cuéntame, te sentirás mejor. –_

Kira contesto con una voz totalmente quebrada y desconsolada: _\- Esta bien-_

Kara se sentó en el sofá recostando la cabeza de Kira en su regazo a la vez que le daba una servilleta para secarse las lágrimas.

Kara le dijo: _-Te escucho cuéntamelo todo-_ a la vez que acariciaba y acomodaba el pelo de Kira.

Kira un poco más tranquila comenzó a hablar aun entre sollozos: _-La razón por la cual me decidí a pelear contra ti y matar a los norrteamericanos fue por…-_ comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Kara consolándola en un tono amigable, tomando su mano: - _Tranquila tomate tu tiempo._ -

Kira se recompuso y dijo: - _Alex… quise decir Lex Luthor, me engañó, el… le quito la vida a mi único amigo, y me hizo creer que habían sido los norrteamericanos, el erra solo un niño tenía solo 10 años, su nombre era Mikhail, es por eso que mate a tantos norteamerricanos_ –

Kara miraba y escuchaba a Red con tristeza y comprendiendo lo había hecho, y le dijo: _\- Te ayudare a superar esto, siempre estaré a tu lado y te aseguro que haremos que Lex Luthor pague por lo que le hizo a tu amigo. –_

 _-Gracias Kara, me has ayudado mucho siemprre estaré agradecida contigo-_ Contesto Kira.

Kara finalizó: _-Ahora trata de dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor. –_

Después de eso, Kara decidió quedarse en el sofá con Red hasta que se quedara dormida, después ella se iría a dormir a su cama, pero al estarla consolando y arrullando de cierta forma para que Kira se durmiera, hizo que ella también se quedara dormida, ahí sentada en el sofá con la cabeza de Red en su regazo. Y así pasaron la noche.

Al día siguiente era un poco tarde y las dos se habían desvelado, así que seguían dormidas.

Alex llegó sin avisar uso sin dudar su llave que Kara le había dado, traía una caja en cargando, estaba segura que a esa hora ya estarían despiertas, pero fue sorpresa, cuando entro y vio a las dos dormidas en el sofá, por segunda vez no sabía quién era quien, eso la molestaba, ya que las dos llevaban ropa de Kara, así que dudo en despertarlas, mientras las veía, Kara despertó y vio a Alex.

 _-Hola Alex ¿qué te trae de mañana por acá? -_ Dijo Kara mientras se frotaba los ojos, volteo hacia abajo y vio a Red aun dormida en su regazo.

Alex con una expresión de duda le pregunta a Kara _\- ¿Por qué estan dormida así las dos aquí en el sofá? -_

Kara contesto: _-Kira estaba triste, llorando me platico sobre su amigo Mikhail, un niño que Lex Luthor mató para provocar toda esa ira en Kira estaba platicándome aquí en el sofá, después se durmió y yo también me quede dormida antes de irme a mi habitación. -_

Alex aun con la cara de duda preguntó: _\- ¿Kira? –_

Kara rápidamente le explico: _-Si, le ayudé a Red Daughter a elegir un nombre ya que no quería usar el que Lex le había dado para infiltrase por National City y se me ocurrió que estaría bien que usara el nombre en que me solía llamar la señora Grant. -_

En ese momento Kira comenzó a despertarse, abrió los ojos y vio Kara, quien le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa: _-Buenos días-_

A lo que Kira respondió con una sonrisa más grande, estaba feliz Supergirl era su amiga, estaba feliz de que la ayudaría, le enseñaría todo sobre la vida, Lex solo la había preparado para la guerra y la destrucción era todo lo que Kira sabía, pero ahora todo cambiaría.

Kira se levantó y vio a Alex y le dijo: _-Hola Alex buenos días. -_

Alex sorprendida aun sin querer tener tanto contacto ni hacer amistad con Red, le contesto fríamente: _-Buenos días-_ , y mirando hacia otro lado.

Kara le pregunto a Alex: _\- ¿Qué hay en esa caja Alex? -_

Alex acomodo la caja en la mesa para sacar las cosas que había dentro mientras tanto las dos rubias observaban con atención.

Alex contesto: _-Son cosas del departamento de Red Dau…, quise decir de “Kira”, son cosas que la DEO ya analizo y descartó. -_

Alex comenzó a entregarle las cosas a Kira, primero un libro de dinosaurios, el primero que leyó Kira, luego unos dibujos, su peluca, también algunas piedras que Kira había coleccionado de Kasnia, después le entrego una foto de ella con Mikhail, al ver la foto Kira sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, observo la foto tristemente por un momento.

Después se la mostró a Kara y le dijo con una voz triste: - _Este era Mikhail_ -

Kara hizo un gesto de lastima y abrazo a Red con un solo brazo. Alex tratando de terminar con ese momento le entrego lo último que había en la caja, su típico traje deportivo gris.

Y Alex dirigiéndose a las dos: _-Espero ya no confundirlas si Kira usa la peluca. –_

Kara contesto: _-Claro, la usara hoy, saldremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, al parque y comprar ropa-_

Alex pregunto sorprendida: _¡¿Enserio piensan salir de paseo, juntas?_

Red estaba tan sorprendida como Alex, pero eso la había puesto muy feliz.

Kara contesto: _-No pasara nada, no nos acercaremos a Catco que es el único lugar donde me conocen. -_

Alex finalizo dirigiéndose a la puerta tratando de evadir la situación: _-Esta bien, tengan cuidado, tengo trabajo en el DEO nos veremos más tarde. –_

Alex dejo el departamento, quedando las gemelas solas Kara le dijo a Kira: _-Esta bien vamos a desayunar y a prepararnos para salir-_

Kira se puso su traje deportivo gris, Kara también se puso ropa deportiva, desayunaron mucho como siempre, Kira hablando sobre su experiencia con el chocolate, y Kara diciéndole que comerían cosas riquísimas durante su paseo.

Salieron, su primer destino fue el parque donde pasearon, se relajaron, platicaron más sobre su pasado, Kara le contaba de Superman, de su niñez en Krypton y en el parque comieron helado, el cual sorprendió y gusto mucho a Red.

Mientras caminaban por el parque Kara recibió una llamada, era Lena.

Kara respondió la llamada: _-Hola Lena ¿cómo va todo? -_

Lena contesto: _-Todo está bien, solo quería hablar contigo, ayer me di cuenta de algo, te parece si nos vemos en mi oficina esta tarde para hablar. -_

_-Claro Lena ahí estaré, también me gustaría hablar contig. –_

Lena finalizo, _¡-Claro!, nos vemos esta noche. –_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste lo del nombre, mi primera intención fue que Hija Roja se quedara con el nombre de Red, pero una lectora me dio la idea de elegir un nombre para hija roja y tuve la idea de Kira, espero que les guste y no les moleste que no elegí el de “Linda”.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo, es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste.  
> Vendrán más capítulos con el tiempo.  
> Espero que me den ideas y me digan que les pareció o que les gustaría ver en los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
